Life, Love, Family
by queenofthejourney
Summary: Journalist Bella Swan takes a trip one day, but not your regular trip, oh no, she trips into one of the hottest guys she's ever seen. Where will they go from there? O/S AH Non-Canon J/B Ed/R Em/A


**Hellllllo!(:**

**New story that's been at the back of my mind. It's only a one-shot...****Hope you like!(:**

**They all live in New York. Bella is 24, Alice and Edward are 25, and Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are 26.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...blah, blah..Stephenie's...blah, blah...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

What. The. Hell.

Why in the hell was there this terrible screeching noise coming from my nightstand? I sat up, my eyes scrunching in protest from the March sunlight coming from my window, and looked around for the wretched thing. My cell phone. Of course. I'd set my phone alarm because I hadn't had the patience, or honestly, the money to buy a real one. Go figure. But it wasn't the alarm that I woke up to, it was someone calling. I glanced at my clock and learned that I was due for work in 25 minutes, and that it was probably Alice, one of my best girlfriends, calling to figure out where I was. Her impatience was endless; that girl couldn't sit still long enough for minute rice to cook.

After I failed to answer her abrupt call, she resorted to texting. Little Pixie had to find some way to get in touch with me. It was short, simple and said all that she needed to say.

_Ur ass is grass if u don't pick up ur phone. - A_

Ah, hell.

As I pressed the reply button on my phone, another call from her came through, shattering any hope that I may have had when I had awakened. I quickly pressed 'answer' and jumped out of bed, running toward my bathroom and stripping on the way there. I was gonna have to take the quickest shower in the history of the world, if I wanted to get relatively close to the time that I'm supposed to be at work.

"Hello?" I answered, breathlessly, shedding the remainder of my clothes and tossing them onto the bathroom floor.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?" Alice huffed into the phone. I could tell she had just gotten there because I heard the _ding_ of the elevator.

"Calm down. I'm on my way, I'll probably be late. Stall the boss for me?" I pleaded, turning on the shower.

"Fine, but you better hurry your little ass over here." She agreed. I'm glad she did, because it was hard to get Alice to agree to anything; she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Of course. Love you, Al." I said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, hanging up the phone.

Nice way to start my day, eh?

I jumped in the shower, rushing to wash my hair and body, and jumped out, throwing on some jeans and a purple plaid button up, with a white tank underneath. Alice would be mad, but, hey, who cares?

I quickly grabbed my purse and all but sprinted out of the door.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all work as journalists for the Seattle Times. Alice writes for the fashion section, Rose for the mechanics, and finally, I do the entertainment section. Alice and I had been friends since our freshman year in college, at University of Washington.

_-Flashback_-

_I stepped onto campus uncertainly. Everyone looked like they knew where they were headed, and I looked like the ugly duckling. I felt like a fish in a new pond. So, not really knowing where I was supposed to be going, I wandered around aimlessly for a good 30 minutes, before I got careless and wasn't watching where I was going and ran smack dab into a pole. Yeah, lucky me. As I stepped back and rubbed my forehead, I heard this tinkling little laugh, and turned to investigate. There, stood a 5 foot even girl, leaning against the brick building, in what I presumed was designer clothes from head to toe, watching me with an amused expression. She pushed away from the wall and flitted over to me, her hot pink high heeled shoes clanking each time they contacted the cement._

_"Hi," She beamed. "I'm Alice." She stuck out her hand for me to shake._

_I stared at her for a second. She'd just witnessed me in a moment of sheer stupidity, and yet, she was over there introducing herself. _

_Well, what have I got to lose?_

_"Bella. Bella Swan." I shook her hand._

_"You've got a big knot growing on your forehead." Alice commented, pointing her tiny index finger at me. My hand rushed to it, and sure enough, there was a bump the size of Alaska growing on my forehead._

_"Ow." I complained._

_"Yeah." She laughed. "Here, come to my apartment, I've got a first aid kit." She didn't really give me time to answer, she just grabbed my hand, and tugged me toward her home. _

_-End Flashback-_

I knew I should've been more cautious. You know, 'stranger danger', but at that moment, I didn't care. She'd made me feel comfortable, and I could tell we were going to get along great.

And we did.

We became fast friends, spending all of our extra hours going shopping, though I despised it, and out to lunch. She was the best friend, with big dreams. We both wanted to become journalists, but for different things. She wanted to explore the world of fashion, while I wanted to write about entertainment. Eventually we graduated, and moved out. Though we still lived close to each other. As for Rose, well, we were in need of jobs, and Alice kept searching for one, she kept going to interviews and crap. One day, she called me, as she does after every interview, squealing.

_-Flashback-_

_"What is it now, Ali?" I asked._

_"You'll never guess what?" She screamed into the phone. I sighed._

_"Lay it on me."_

_"Open your door." She demanded._

_"You're outside?" I asked, incredulously._

_"Just open the door. There's someone I__'d like you to meet."_

_"Sure..." I replied hesitantly._

_I walked up to the door and peeped out, but the little pixie had covered her hand on the peep hole. Ridiculous._

_I unlocked the door, and was squished by her hugs._

_"Well, hello to you, too, Al." I said, while awkwardly patting her back._

_"Yes, hello!" She squealed, right into my ear. Ouch! Could she ever give me a break?_

_That's when I noticed that standing in the hallway to my apartment was one of the prettiest women, ever. She looked a little timid, but you could tell that underneath that, there was a ferocity that was begging to be shown. She had beautiful luscious blonde hair, that cascaded down her back, elongating her figure, and she wore a simple black blouse accompanied with jeans that fit her perfectly, and on her feet were the simplest pair of Mary Jane's. I was jealous. Intensely so. Why couldn't I look like that?_

_"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, glancing at the object of my fixation. "This is Rosalie Hale. She works at the job that I just interviewed at, which by the way, I've totally got in the bag. You should interview, too, Bell. They're still looking for writers, aren't they, Rose?"_

_"Sure are." She smiled at me, and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."_

_"Likewise." I agreed, shaking her hand._

_"Ahh! We're going to get along just great." Alice screeched, bouncing up and down._

_"Does she ever stop? She's like the energizer bunny." Rosalie commented to me._

_I smiled. I was gonna like her._

_-End Flashback-_

And after that, the three of us were inseparable. I did what Alice suggested, and went to the interview. They loved me, and hired me immediately. So, there we were, three best friends, working together...at the same office...the very one that I was sprinting toward at the moment.

I weaved in and out of the closely packed bodies that were squished onto the sidewalk, praying that I would make it on time. I swerved into the first Starbucks that I saw, and ordered my morning coffee. Maybe that'd help me. I tapped my fingers on the counter, checking the clock, secondly.

After I was handed my coffee, I was off sprinting again. I should be in fine shape, all of this running that I was doing. What's funny was that I'd been meaning to go to the gym all week, guess that's not needed now.

I was almost at the office, one more turn, when my clumsiness and bad luck decided to rear its ugly head. I was staring at the ground, trying not to trip, when, suddenly I crashed into someone, spilling my hot coffee on whoever it was.

"Shit!" I cursed, dropping the scalding hot cup on the ground.

I looked toward the victim, and gasped as I saw he was hunched on the ground.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so so-" I stopped abruptly once I saw his face. His blue eyes were so beautiful, and as deep as the sea. I just wanted to get lost in them. He had blonde hair that framed his face perfectly. Why had I spilled my coffee all on this beautiful stranger?

"No worries, Darlin'. No blood, no foul." He assured, standing up and brushing himself off.

Oh My. His voice. Pure honey, and I thought I caught a little southern twang ringing in it; my knees were ready to give out.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe._

He was a good head taller than me, and he wore jeans and a white button up with the top holes unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I stared at his facial features, feeling like a weirdo. Suddenly, he looked familiar to me. Or rather, his features looked familiar. I looked away, not trying to be some deranged stalker to this stranger. Just then, I noticed how close I was to the building. I had to haul ass to get there on time.

"Look, sir, I would stay and help you clean this mess up, but I'm late for work, and well..." I trailed off, trying not to be rude.

"It's fine, I understand." He smiled, showing off the pearly whites he acquired in his mouth.

Kill. Me. Now. That had to be the most perfect smile.

I shook my head.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry, and I hope the rest of your day is fantastic!" I called as I threw him some napkins and sprinted the rest of the way toward my job.

I skidded into the elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed. I heaved a big sigh. I already knew what the boss would say.

_"Late again, Isabella? My, my. What is that, the third time this week?"_

Yeah, I may have a record of being tardy to work...this would be my 10th time this month, but, hey, who's counting?

The bell dinged, and I stepped onto my floor, preparing myself for the oncoming speech about tardiness. I peeked around my surroundings, and found them relatively empty; all except for the secretary, Ms. Cope.

"Morning, Cope." I greeted her as I passed her desk.

"Hello there, Isabella." She replied, with a nod of her head.

"Ms. Cope," I whined. She knew I _hated_ to be referred to as Isabella.

"Oh, fine." She huffed. "Good morning, _Bella._"

"Much better." I smiled. "Now, I must be on my way, I'm sure Ang must be upset at me."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ms. Cope answered with a big smile as I was walking away.

I walked down the halls steathily; couldn't get caught now. I passed the vile Jessica Newton's office. Her husband is just awful. Even though he's married to her, he hits on me every chanced he gets. It's disgusting. Jessica, whom is one of the most sickest people I know, is the office's gossip queen. Her and her sidekick Lauren Mallory know everything there is to know about everyone's lives in the office. It seems like they never have anything better to do.

I walked up to Alice's desk, and plopped onto it.

"How's boss?" I asked, picking up her stress ball and squeezing it.

Alice sighed. "I tried Bella, I really did but-"

"How bad is it?" I inquired, putting down the ball and hopping off of her desk.

"Well, she wants to see you, and take heed to my word, I might've told her some unfactual things." She smiled sheepishly, shuffling around the loose papers the were perched on top of her desk.

"What the hell, Al? I told you to stall her, not lie!" I whined. Why must she make things so difficult?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...I couldn't think of anything else to do and it was the first thing that popped in my head. Forgive me?" She pleaded, releasing her eyes upon me.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I asked.

She shrugged but her eyes were probing.

"We'll see when I come back." I huffed, and sulked to my boss' door. I contemplated just leaving, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. Besides, Angela was not a mean person, at all. We were pretty good friends actually. I sighed, and prepared for the worst.

_Here goes nothing._ I silently opened the door and peeped my head in.

"Knock, knock." I chimed, smiling. Better get on her good side.

Angela's answering smile was a little sad. I wasn't that upsetting was I?

"It's nice you _finally_ joined us, Miss Swan." She trilled, half-heartedly. "Please, do take a seat."

I sheepishly glided to a seat across from her.

"Look, Ang, I'm really so-"

"Bells, it's ok. I understand that you're going through a tough time in your life and-" She started, looking down at her desk.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted her. What had Alice said to her?

"I understand how hard it must be to cope, considering the circumstances that you're under." She replied, casting a curious glance at me.

"Um. What, might I ask, are you talking about?" I inquired. I'm sure Alice went overboard.

"Well, Alice said that your father was deathly ill, and that was the reason you've been late these past couple of weeks. She said that you'd been staying late at the hospital to keep him company." She stated, gathering some scattered papers that were littered on her desk, and shoving them in the first drawer she could get her hands on.

_Freaking Pixie._

She was a dead girl walking.

"Uh..." Was the only coherent response I could come up with.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I'll give you a little leeway, as long as you're showing me that you are trying." Angela said, clasping her hands together on top of her desk.

I just nodded. Oh, Alice was gonna pay.

"Alright, I wish you well, and don't be a stranger." She dismissed.

"Sure thing." I answered, rising from the seat. I gave a little wave as I waltzed out of her office. What the hell just happened? Dazed and frustrated, I stalked to Alice's office.

"_Mary Alice Brandon_." I growled when I entered.

"Bella, I told you-" She started, pushing away from her desk and coming to stand in front of me.

"You told her my dad was _sick_? Ali, that's a bit overboard, don't you think?" I asked, glaring daggers into her skull.

"It was completely unintentional, you know that. You also know how I get when I've been put on the spot." She huffed. "Forgive me?" Her eyes got big and started watering. She jutted her bottom lip out, giving me one of the most heart wrenching pouts she could muster.

"Ugh, Alice!" I huffed.

She just kept staring at me, pleading silently with her eyes. She'll be the death of me.

"Fine, Alice, you're forgiven." I gave in, sighing.

"Thanks. I'm honestly sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Al, really, it's ok, but if my dad really gets sick, you're to blame." I warned.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that he doesn't." She exclaimed throwing herself at me. I brought my arms around her small frame, and hugged her tightly. I couldn't not forigve her, she was my best friend and I would always love her.

Our hug was cut short by her phone ringing.

"Oh!" She sang, letting go of me and waltzing around her desk and retrieving her cellular device.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the caller id.

"Oh, hey babe." She lilted after a couple of seconds.

That was my cue to leave. Once she was on the phone with Emmett, she was totally engrossed in him, nothing else.

I stepped out of her office, and walked around idly for a little bit, stalling. I really didn't want to get to work, so I figured I'd pass the time.

Humming to myself, I walked down to the lounge to retrieve a twinkie, my guilty pleasure, and a coke for Rose. I hadn't seen or heard from her all day, so I'd get her something to apologize for my lack of friendliness.

I waltzed up to her door, knocked twice for politeness, and turned the knob, but something was preventing me from twisting it all the way. Me being me, knew Rosalie had to be in there, so I kept trying to twist it, sure that I was going to win. I had dropped my snacks on the floor, to better my chances of opening the 'evil door', as I'd so lovingly dubbed it. I was pushing and pulling, grunting and scrunching my eyebrows up in concentration and confusion, knowing that I looked like a complete idiot. Finally, though, after many failed attempts, I gave up.

"Why won't this damn door open?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration. I looked around in the eyes of my coworkers and found them all staring back at me like I was a mental patient.

"Uh, Bella?" Alice whispered as she stood herself at my side.

"Yes." I answered crossly. That damn door had ruined my mood.

"Rose is out today, the door is locked." She informed me hesitantly, ever so shyly backing away from me.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Why, oh why, must I be a complete idiot all of the time. Oh God, kill me now!

"Is that so?" I huffed, turning on my heel and stalking off into Alice's office.

She was right behind me, muffling her laughter the whole way. I huffed again, and swung the door to her office open, stomping over to one the chairs that were right across from her desk. Alice closed the door behind her, then settled herself in her desk. There was a beat of silence, then her giggles escaped as her eyes fell upon my expression.

"Do you think this funny, Al? You really think this shit is funny?" I questioned, fuming. How could she sit across from me laughing after I'd just made a complete and utter fool of myself? I mean, come on! The door was_ locked_ and Rose was _out today_? What has the world come to? Rosalie's door was always open, and she was never _out._

"I'm s-sorry. T-This is just t-t-too good!" She managed between her guffaws.

Ridiculous.

"Get it all out." I ordered, sitting back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

And, oh did she.

Throwing her head back, and cackling like a hyena, Alice laughed for a good 5 minutes straight. I just sat there, shaking my head. But, honestly, I didn't expect anything less from one of my best friends. Her and Rose were always making fun of me. If I wasn't the butt of the joke, then no one was laughing.

"I'm going on my lunch break, you can just laugh it up, Ali." I pronounced, watching as she giggle histerically like she'd just been told the best joke on the surface of the planet. I shook my head.

"B-b-bye!" She managed through fits of guffaws. Damn her to the fiery pits of hell.

I stalked out of her office, ready to choke the shit out of someone; I had to get out of there quick, fast and in a hurry.

Barely managing a quick, "Out to lunch" to Miss Cope, I sidestepped into the elevator as soon as it opened, and mashed the 'ground floor' button about 10 times. I don't know why, but I always thought it would make the elevator go faster.

The doors slid open, and as quickly as was humanly possible, I speed-walked right out of that building, head down and hands in pockets. I seriously needed a vacation.

I was just a few feet away from the building when, for the second time today, I collided with a very masculine body. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

"Oh, hell. I'm so -" I started but stopped once I saw the blue pools of the eyes that were on a very attractive, very familiar face. "You again?" I playfully finished, noting that he had yet to let me go, not that I was complaining.

"Ha. Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of making friends with the concrete." He teased, finally releasing me, but still staying close enough to where I could smell his aftershave. And, boy, did it smell delicious; I just wanted to lick him all over until no part of his body was left untouched.

What was wrong with me? I had just met the man, and I'm thinking about licking him? I didn't even know his name for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, again, sorry...um..." I trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging because I didn't in fact know his name.

"Jasper." He finished, suspending his hand in the air between us.

"Bella." I replied, placing my small hand into his. When his hand engulfed mine, I stared at them, noticing how our hands fit perfectly together like the finishing pieces of a puzzle.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He quipped, giving my hand a little squeeze before letting go. Was he trying to kill me, or what?

I blushed, and looked away, desperately trying to think of something to change the topic to.

"How do you know where I work? What're you stalking me now?" I asked, staring deeply into his eyes.

"One, I didn't even know your name until about 30 seconds ago, so that idea's thrown out the window. And two, it's a free country, I can walk wherever I please." He justified, poking out his chest indignantly. "Why are you out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Working. Humph. I was seriously considering just going home; I don't think I could handle much more today.

"I was actually headed out to lunch, but I'm not feeling too well, so I was gonna head home." I informed him, watching his reaction as I spoke.

"Oh? Well, then Miss Bella, how about I escort you to your home?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Why? So you can seriously start stalking me?" I joked, threading my arm through his.

"Maybe, Darlin'. But can you say that you would be opposed to it?" He inquired, sneaking a peek down at me. God, I just wanted to attack this man...in a good way.

"Not at all." I answered, blushing. He just smiled and started us off walking.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked, noticing that he was walking us in the way I'd run this morning. Hmm, observant and sexy. Oh, be still my heart.

"Nope, decided I wanted to walk today, which served to do me all kinds of good." He answered smoothly, smirking down at me.

And witty. Lord, have mercy, could he be any more perfect?

"Where to?" He asked once we'd stopped at the corner I'd spilt coffee on him at.

"That way." I told him, pointing to the right. He nodded and lead us the way of my apartment building. I'm glad I only lived a couple of blocks away, or else this would have been a very bad idea.

"So, Jasper," I started. "Any special ladies breaking down your door?"

Why was I being so forward with him? I was never this forward with anyone; I must really like him. Whoa! Like him? I'd just learned his name, how could I like him? I mean, sure, he was funny, charming, witty, and not to mention the level of panty-wetting sexiness. And his voice of pure honey that I wouldn't mind lulling me to sleep at night. Sigh. I guess I do like him.

"Nope, no special ladies at the moment, though I have my eye on one very special one." He confessed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh really?" I quipped, quirking my eyebrow up at him.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p'. I pointed him in the direction of my building, and noted that we were almost there. I almost pouted; I didn't want my time with him to end.

"So, where do you work?" I asked, wanting to hear the sweet sound of his voice again.

"Well, as sad as it may sound, I work in a bar. I provide the entertainment from 8:30 to 11 p.m. on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I know it may not sound like the ideal job, but it pays the bills, and I love playing my guitar and singing; it's my life." He explained, and stopped abruptly as I slightly tugged us to a halt in front of my building. "I'd ask you where you work, but I already know the answer to that."

Oh My God. And he sings? God must've sent this angel from heaven to torture me in the meanest of ways. Is there such a thing as 'love at second sight', because I think I've just experienced it. I stared wide eyed at him. Surely, he couldn't be real.

I swallowed hard.

"Well, this is my stop." I announced, reluctantly pulling my arm free from his. "See ya around."

I started walking into my building, but stopped once he called my name.

"Bella!" He yelled, running to catch up to me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash.

"Uh, would it be alright, if I got your number?" He asked, nervously digging the toe of his shoe into the ground. Oh, he was too cute!

"Yeah, sure." I answered, pulling mine from my pocket, and handing it to him, and he did the same with me.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later?" He asked hopefully.

"That would be great." I answered as he swept me into a hug. Oh, I could stay in his arms forever.

And all too soon, he let go of me, flashing me a huge grin, and then turning on his heel to make his way home, I presumed. I dazed dreamily for a second, before realizing that I was standing in the middle of the parking lot, practically drooling a puddle at my feet. I snapped my mouth shut, and turned to walk into the building.

I was halfway up when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Confused, I took it out to check the caller id. I smiled when I saw who was calling, and hastily, hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Yes?" I asked. Seriously, he'd called my phone.

"Ok, good. I was just trying to make sure you'd given me the correct number." He clarified, giving a sigh of relief into the phone. I giggled. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to give their number to this angel?

"Jasper, I'm not that evil, besides, I kind of like your stalker-like abilities." I told him, stopping in front of my door, and reaching into my purse to retrieve my key.

"Ha. Oh really, Darlin'?" He asked, laughing on his end. I loved his laugh, it was warm and loving; I'd have to make him laugh as often as possible. I also loved it when he called me 'Darlin'', his southern twang showed alot then, and it was also sweet.

"Yes really." I answered, swinging the door open, and kicking it shut with my foot.

"Interesting. Well, I'll let you rest. Talk to you soon." He promised, hopefully.

"Sure."

I hung up the phone and stood in the foyer of my apartment, reminiscing my day. How had a beautiful, sweet angel end up walking me home? It really didn't matter the answer to that question because either way, if he ended up in my life, I'd be fine.

Just then, my phone started vibrating, and I pulled it out to see that I recieved a text from Alice.

Oh shit. Alice.

_Since u seemed 2 have ditched work, remember 2 b Rose's by 7 - A_

Oh, my God. I had totally forgotten about Rose's get-together tonight. It's basically our monthly get together; it consisted of Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward and myself. I was usually just the 5th wheel, but I didn't necessarily feel left out or awkward because they would leave most of the gushy stuff until they got home, except for the occasional peck or snuggle on the couch. I guess I'd completely forgotten about it when I had my encounter with Jasper, maybe that's why Rose was out today. Jasper was seriously messing up my way of thinking.

I texted back.

_Sure, sure. Tell boss dad had an emergency ;) - B_

_Sure thing. Where r u anway, Bells? - A_

Nosey as ever, that pixie is. I walked into the kitchen and gathered the ingredients to make a turkey sandwich. After splattering the mayo onto the two pieces of wheat bread, I texted her back.

_Home. - B_

_Lazy ass - A_

I rolled my eyes. Says the girl that asks Emmett to hand her the remote that's sitting right in front of her.

_Yeah, yeah. Get back to work, pix. - B_

_:) - A_

After putting all of the necessary ingredients on my sandwich, I glanced at the clock, and found that it was 1:30. Great. Now, I had too much time on my hands. I decided a nap was in order, then maybe a couple of movies. So, with a resigned sigh, I trudged off to change into my pajamas, and snuggle under my covers.

I awoke at about 5:00. Why had I slept so long? I wasn't especially sleepy, but I guess that's what boredom does to you; I couldn't complain with the dream that I was having. Jasper and I were on the beach, and we were both waist deep in the water, my back against his chest, and his hands around my waist with him resting his chin on my shoulder. We were just silently enjoying each others company as he lazily drew circles on my stomach. We were quiet for a real long time, and I didn't really understand the dream, but then he spoke gently, his lips at my ear.

"Darlin'?"

And that was the one word that he spoke, because that's when I decided to wake up. Ugh! Stupid self.

I rolled off of my bed, and decided to just shower and head over a little earlier than I intended. I hopped into the shower, singing the Bee Gee's _Stayin' Alive_ at full volume, not caring that I was horribly off key. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself, and waltzed into my closet to pick out my outfit. I been in there for about 5 minutes, when I found the perfect dress. It was knee length, purple, and strapless. It wasn't too dressy which is what I loved most about it.

After slipping on the dress, I pulled on some black flats; I just couldn't stand wearing heels tonight, I don't think I could take it. I pinned my bangs back and let the rest of my hair fall down in waves. I finished my look off with a smokey eyes look and some pink lip gloss. With a parting nod into the mirror, I grabbed my handbag and was out the door.

While I was on my way to Rose's, Jasper kept creeping back into my mind. His eyes, his mouth, his smile, and oh God, his accent. I found myself wanting to know more about him, about how he grew up, his childhood, what school's he went to; I wanted to know it all. It was weird that I'd just met him, and I wanted to know all these things, but, if I were being honest with myself, I didn't care.

I pulled up to Rose's house with 5 minutes to spare; Rose doesn't like people to be late. As I was searching my surroundings, I noticed that there was one extra car in her driveway. I really hoped Rose bought a new car, because they weren't gonna set me up on a blind date. I gave those up a long time ago. Shaking my head, I jumped out of my car, and trudged up to the door.

"Belly!" Emmett announced as he opened the door, swinging me into a huge hug.

"Hey, Emmett." I laughed, throwing my head onto shoulder.

"Well, don't you look nice." He commented, setting me onto the ground, and stepping aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I accepted, waltzing passed him, and into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, plopping onto the loveseat; the only seat that wasn't occupied. There was a chorus of 'Hey, Bella', and I smiled as I sat down. I looked around to find Alice and Emmett cuddled up onto the chair, and Edward sprawled out onto the sofa, Rose-less. I wondered where she was since she wasn't at work today.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, looking around like she was gonna pop out of the shadows.

"She's in the kitchen." Alice answered, perched on Emmett's lap, playing with his hair.

I nodded, and rose out of my seat to find her. I found her there, but she was talking to someone, clearly he was a man. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure I could tell those blonde locks anywhere.

"Jasper?" I asked, walking around to see his face, and sure enough, it was him.

"Bella?" He asked back, confusion written all over his face.

"You're seriously taking this stalking stuff to the extreme." I joked, throwing a smirk in his direction.

"I beg to differ," He laughed, and he started to say something else, but Rose interrupted us.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just hold on one damn second. How do you guys know each other?" She asked, glancing between Jasper and me, a look of confusion and amusement upon her face.

Jasper laughed, clearly amused at the way we'd met. "She's the one that spilled coffee on me, Rosie."

At that, Rose joined in his laughter, and they giggled in harmony, leaning on each other for support. I rolled my eyes. There they go, I wasn't even there for 10 minutes and already they were laughing at me. See, I told you, butt of every joke.

"Well, how do you guys know each other?" I asked, annoyed at being laughed at.

"Let me properly introduce you guys, Bells this is my brother Jasper, and Jasper, this is one of my best friends, Bella." She intoduced, gesturing between us.

Oh! That's why they looked so alike. I knew his features were familiar, I just couldn't place how. And now, it made so much more sense.

"Pleasure." Jasper said, sticking out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered, shaking it.

Just then, Edward appeared at the doorway, and walked to stand by Rose, placing his arm around her waist.

"Emmett's getting restless. Can we please start the movie before he does something irrational." Edward suggested, speaking low and deliberate.

Rose nodded and led him out into the living room where they proceeded to lay down on the couch. I glanced at Jasper, and once again, he held out his arm for me, and I graciously took it. He led us to the loveseat. I let go of his arm, and slid to the end, Alice's weird looks not going unnoticed.

Emmett put in _The Ugly Truth_, and it didn't escape my notice that when the movie started, Jasper slid a little closer to me, his arm almost touching mine. Every fiber of my being was on fire, and it took incredible self restraint to not reach over and stroke his stubble or run my hands up and down his face. I sighed deeply, and leaned back onto the couch.

I was doing good, great even, until halfway through the movie Jasper decided to put his arm around me. He did that corny move where he pretended to yawn and stretch; if he didn't look so cute, I would've rolled my eyes and scoffed. My self restraint was wavering, and I decided it wouldn't hurt to give in. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right? Slowly, I leaned into his side, and rested my head onto his shoulder. Again, it was like his body was made especially for me. My body melted into his, and the warmth was so welcoming. Toward the end of the movie, Jasper leaned down and placed his lips at my ear.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

I froze, and stared wide eyed at him. Where in the hell did that come from? I mean, we were just sitting there enjoying the movie, when that comes out of nowhere. How in the hell was I supposed to react to that? Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind going out on a date with him, but I just met the dude...

_So what?_

What?

_So what if you just met him? Take a chance, have fun, live a little, ya old prude!_

Was I talking to myself? In my head? Oh, I must be going crazy, but what was even crazier was that my head was making sense. Out of all the things that I've thought, that was one of the most reasonable ideas. I wasn't getting old any time soon, so why not live life to it's fullest?

Fixing my gaze upon him once more, I answered with the most confidence that I could muster.

"Yes."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_10 months later..._

_Knock, knock_

"Yes?" I asked, as I was applying my make-up.

"Darlin', are you almost ready? The reservation is at 7." Jasper announced, peeking his head in.

We'd been together for about 10 months, and he had moved in about 3 months ago. We were going strong, and I loved him with my whole heart, and by God's grace, he loved me the same way. I never could get enough of him, and I would never get tired of the way he would hold me at night before we fell asleep or how he'd comfort me when I was upset. He was seriously too sweet, and I had no idea what I did to deserve him.

"Yes, I'm done." I told him, placing my mascara into my bag, and turning toward him and holding out my hand.

He nodded, and grabbed my hand and led us out to the car. I'm glad that I wore an easy to maneuver in dress because I had a feeling we were going to be walking quite a bit tonight.

He opened the car door, and waited for me to get in before closing it, and gliding around to the other side to drive.

"Will you please just tell me where we're going, Jazz?" I asked, once he was situated. He knew I hated surprises, and yet he gave me one every chance he got. All he'd told me about tonight was to wear comfortable shoes. I loved the man, but I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Nope," He answered, reaching over the console to grasp my tiny hand in his. "You'll like it, trust me. I want this whole night to be magical."

"If you say so." I huffed, looking out at the buildings passing by.

"Come on, Darlin'. Don't you trust me?" He asked, squeezing my hand. How could I be upset at him when he spoke so gently and heart felt to me?

I turned to gaze at his face. Why would he even ask that question? He knew the answer to that.

"You know I do. But you also know how I feel about surprises." I answered gently, squeezing his hand back.

"That I do, Sweethart, that I do."

We were silent for the rest of the car ride, stealing glances at one another every now and then. I still don't know how I was lucky enough to have him in my life. Honestly, without him, I don't know where'd I'd be.

After a while, we pulled up into an expensive looking restaurant, and I scoffed.

"Jasper." I whined. "You don't have to do this, really."

"Yes, I do." He answered, leaning across the console and placing a chaste kiss upon my lips. "I only want the best for the love of my life."

And with that, he jumped out of the car and glided around to my side to open the door. He offered me his hand, and I took it, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Only the best." He reminded me, leading us into the restaurant.

Dinner was a quiet affair, just us talking about what happened recently in our lives. He held my hand across the table the whole night, only letting go when our food came, and even then, he was feeding me his lobster. I was truly the luckiest girl on the face of the Earth.

When the check came, he insisted on paying for it, and I'd learned to just let him, because in the end, he was gonna win anyway. I pouted the whole time though, and as soon as we stood from sitting, he kissed it away.

We glided out into the parking lot, his arm around my waist, but he didn't lead me to the car, instead, he lead us onto this trail that was overlooking the water. It was so pretty, with the sunsetting above it. Once we reached the end, Jasper stopped. I took that as my chance to lean against the railing, and he stood behind me, placing his hands around my waist, and his lips at my ear.

"Ever since that first meeting, where you spilled your scorching coffee all over me, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. Even when you accused me of stalking you," At that I giggled, and he squeezed my waist a little tighter. "I knew you were it for me. I love waking up to your bed head in the morning, and the way you mumble in your sleep. I love how you're always playful, yet you know when to be serious. I love your big chocolate eyes that make me want to get lost in them every chance I get. I love your hair and the way it frames your face when it's down. I love the way your nose scrunches up and how your eyebrows pull together when you're mad. I love everything about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving everything about you."

He let go of me and stepped back. I turned around, only to find that he'd slid onto one knee. I gasped. Was he serious?

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will always love you, no matter what happens. You are my life, and I would be the luckiest man alive if you did me the honor of becoming my wife." He announced, pulling out a gorgeous diamond ring from his jacket pocket.

I gasped, again. Tears welling in my eyes. He was, honestly, too sweet for me. But I loved this man more than anything, and I would be a fool to say no to him. The tears flowing freely now, I could only say what my heart desired.

"Yes."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_6 years later..._

"Daddy!" I heard Lizzy yell and start running for the door.

We had our daughter, Elizabeth Jasmine, about a year after we'd been married. She's the perfect mixture of Jasper and I, blonde hair with big brown, doe-like eyes. She was quiet yet playful, sassy yet respectful, and witty and sarcastic. She was also one of the smartest 5-year-olds you'd ever meet. She loved to play with her cousins and spend time with her aunts and uncles, you could tell she was going to be family-oriented.

"Lizzy!" Jasper greeted, picking her up and twirling her around in circles. He blew a raspberry on her cheek, making her giggle like a mad woman. Seeing them like that brought a huge smile to my face. Jasper set Lizzy down and sauntered over to me, grinning like the chesire cat.

"And what are you smiling so big about, Darlin'?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist.

"You're one of the best fathers." I told him, honestly, turning in his arms to rest my head on his chest.

"And you, my love, are one of the best mothers." He answered back, squeezing me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

Just then, Lizzy came bounding in with a cheese eating grin on her face.

"Mommy, isn't time to go to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Eddie's house?" She announced, coming over to hug my leg.

I let go of Jasper, and picked my daughter, hugging her to my chest.

"Why, yes it is, Liz." I answered. "Go put your shoes on and we'll leave." I gave her a kiss and put her down.

She shot off and went to retrieve her shoes. She came back in about 5 minutes later with her shoes on the wrong feet. At that, I had to laugh.

"Come here, sweetie. You put your shoes on the wrong feet." I told her, picking her up and setting her on the couch to put the shoes on the correct way. She looked down sheepishly, blushing like mad. I lifted her chin with my index finger.

"Listen, Liz. You don't have to be embarrassed. We've all done it at some point in our lives." I reassured her.

"Even you and Daddy?" She asked, smiling at me. _There's my girl._

"Mmhmm. And Aunt Rosie and Uncle Eddie, even Aunt Ali and Uncle Emmy." I told her, picking her up and walking out to the car to put her in her seat.

"Uncle Emmy, too?" She giggled, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Especially Uncle Emmy." I laughed, buckling her in.

She nodded. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Anytime, baby."

Jasper had followed us out and was already seated in the front seat, when I wormed myself into the passenger side. He had a look of awe on his face, and stared at me unashamedly.

"What?" I asked, checking to see if there was something on my face. He just shook his head.

"You amaze me." He confessed, grabbing my hand over the center console. I just smiled and gestured for him to drive.

The ride over to Rose's house was silent, except for the occasional question from Lizzy. She was a curious child, which was good because that meant she'd be that way when she grew older. We answered her questions as best we could. She took all of our answers and with them, came up with more answers. I had never been so glad to arrive at Rose's house. I didn't want her to ask a question that we didn't have an answer to.

As soon as Lizzy was unbuckled, she ran out of the car and up the steps to ring the doorbell about 20 times in a row. I laughed; she did that everytime we went over to Rose and Edward's.

"Who is this ringing my doorbell?" Edward peered around the door.

"Me!" Lizzy answered, jumping up and down.

"Who's 'me'? I don't know anybody by the name of 'me'." Edward announced, opening the door and showing his full body.

"It's Lizzy, Uncle Eddie!" Lizzy answered in a 'duh' tone. I laughed at that one. She got that from me.

"Oh, well in that case, you're welcome to come in." He told her, picking her up and kissing her cheek. He set her down and turned toward us.

"Hey, guys." He greeted us as we entered their house.

"Hey, Edward." I said, hugging him.

"Hey, man." Jasper greeted him, and they did that little man hug thing. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

I wandered into the kitchen to find Rose cooking and their daughter, Sam, sitting at the table coloring. Not long after I entered, Lizzy came rushing in and gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek, then proceeded to join Sam.

Rose and Edward got married a couple months before us, and not long after that, Rose found out she was expecting. Nine months later, Samantha Jane Cullen was born. She was as cute as a button, with her blonde hair and green eyes, I bet she didn't have any trouble getting what she wanted. Her and Lizzy were as close as ever, and always played together. They both were cute children; Jasper and Edward were gonna have to get their bats ready.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Bells." She hugged me back. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Lizzy's been begging to come over." I told her, watching Sam and Lizzy interact. They acted just like sisters.

"Yeah, Sam has been begging for Lizzy. I swear those two are inseparable." She vented, staring at our daughters as well.

Jasper walked in then, and gave Rose a peck as a greeting, then stood beside with his arm around my waist. Edward wasn't far behind him.

"Anything we can do to help?" Edward asked, resting his chin on Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah, you can get out." She told them, swatting his arm with her spoon. He laughed, giving her a chaste kiss, and then flitting over to Sam and Lizzy, pecking their cheeks, before leaving the kitchen.

"You too, Jazz." I turned toward him, and kissed his cheek, before pushing him out of the kitchen.

"You women are pushy." He shouted out before leaving. I laughed, and walked back over to Rose.

"So, what can I do to help?" I asked, eyeing the vegetables she had yet to cut. Her gaze followed mine, and she nodded.

"You can chop the vegetables." She announced, handing me a knife.

We were silent for awhile, before we heard the unmistakable booming of Emmett.

"Hoooooneeey, we're home!" He shouted, slamming the door shut. Alice tinkling laughter followed. After a while, she wandered into the kitchen greeting us each with hugs.

"Where are my boys?" Rose asked, after Alice had grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"They're with the big boys." Alice answered, making herself comfortable at the island.

Alice and Emmett were married way before any of us, which is a surprise because we never thought Emmett would get the balls to settle down, but a few months after Jasper and I started dating, he'd dropped down on one knee. They got married on the beach at twilight, and the ceremony was beautiful. About 3 months after that, Alice was shocked to discover that she was pregnant, and after her first doctor's visit, she found that she was carrying two bundles of joy. Emmett nearly fainted with the news, but warmed up to it. After a few complications and being put on bed rest, Kyle Dylan and Kevin Daniel were born by c-section. We were all at the hospital, worried sick, but once we saw their faces, all of our worries dissolved into thin air. They truly were some of the most handsome boys, with their Dad's brown curly locks, and their Mom's hazel eyes, they were gonna be some heart breakers.

"Auntie Bella, Aunt Rosie!" The boys came bounding in the kitchen, and pounced on us. We laughed and picked them up, kissing their cheeks, and passing them off. After we set them down, they went running to Sam and Lizzy. They were chatting and laughing, when our husbands walked in.

"Belly! Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed, hugging us fiercely. We laughed and swatted his arms.

"Hey, Emmy." We chorused together, laughing at the pout on his face, but the pout wiped off of his face once he took in our kids. He went off to play with them, taking them outside. Jasper and Edward followed, shaking their heads.

Rose and I went back to cooking as Alice chatted aimlessly. We were enjoying ourselves, seeing as how we hadn't talked in what felt like weeks. So much had happened. Kyle and Kevin lost their first teeth, Lizzy stopped sleeping with her nightlight, and Sam had stopped having her recurring nightmares. Our children were growing up.

When dinner was ready, we brought it outside for everyone to eat. Dinner was fun, filled with jokes and laughter, we were all really enjoying ourselves. After dinner, Edward had the bright idea to roast marshmallows, so, we gathered up the ingredients and sat in a circle around the fire, everyone telling stories and laughing at Emmett's ridiculous scary story, that didn't scare the kids a bit. As I sat there, with my head resting on Jasper's shoulder, I realized I wouldn't trade this for the world. This was it for me; it was all I needed.

Life, Love, and Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like!(: Please review, and leave constuctive criticism! I don't do well with total bashing! <strong>

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**~TTP**


End file.
